Thael Darkleaf
Male Elf Necromancer 1st lvl Alignment: Neutral Str 8 pts 0 Dex 16 pts 6 Con 10 pts 4 Int 16 pts 10 Wis 10 pts 2 Cha 16 pts 10 Hit Points 4 AC 12, Touch 12, Flat 10 Init +2 BAB +0, Grap +1 Speed 30 (base 30, load 0/33, armorcategory) Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +2 -1 Melee, Quarterstaff, 1d6-1, 20/x2 +2 Ranged, light crossbow, 1d8, 19-20/x2, 80'r Medium Humanoid, 5'8" tall, 110 pounds , 123 yrs old Snow white hair, Green eyes, Pale white skin Speaks Common, Elvish, Draconic, Orc and Goblin +7 Knowledge Arcana (4) +7 Knowledge Religion (4) +7 Spellcraft (4) +7 Knowledge Dungeoneering (4) +4 concentration (4) +2 (+4 with familiar) Listen (0) +2 (+4 with familiar) Spot (0) in shadows/twilight Feats: (bonus) Scribe Scrolls (Bonus) Familiar Owl Positive Energy Reserve You may designate one of your daily spell slots as a reserve of Positive energy. Prerequisite: Spell caster level 1+. Benefit: When choosing this feat, choose either a positive or Negative energy reserve. You may prepare one of your spell slots (of any level you can cast) as a reserve for Either type of energy. At any time you can call this energy to your fingertips, similar to the way a paladin lay’s on hands, healing or harming the intended target. You can channel 1 point of power per level of spell slot + your charisma modifier. Note: You can use this power in the same way as a cleric or Paladin to activate holy/unholy portals or items. This feat may be taken more than once. Elf Traits (Ex): Elves possess the following racial traits. — +2 Dexterity, –2 Constitution. —Medium size. —An elf ’s base land speed is 30 feet. —Immunity to sleep spells and effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. (Not reflected in the saving throw modifiers given here.) —Low-light vision. —Weapon Proficiency: Elves are automatically proficient with the Longsword, rapier, longbow, composite longbow, Shortbow, and composite Shortbow. — +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. —Automatic Languages: Common, Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. —Favored Class: Wizard. Necromancer Abilities -Cast Spells -Scribe scrolls -Familiar Spells Prepared 0th- Detect Magic, Disrupt undead, Prestidigitation. 1st- Mage Armor, Positive Energy Slot (4pts) (S) Cause Fear Spellbook 0th- All Cantrips (except Illusion) 1st- Mage Armor, Scare, Mount, Magic Missile, Charm Person, Identify & Spiderclimb Traveler’s Outfit (body) Belt pouch (belt left, ??wt) spell component Pouch (belt right, ??wt) Light Crossbow (left shoulder, ??wt) Quiver (right shoulder, ??wt) Backpack (center back, ??wt) Bedroll (below backpack, ??wt) Waterskin- water (backpack, ??wt) 5 Torches (backpack, ??wt) Flint & Steel (backpack, ??wt) Trail Rations- 1 days (backpack, ??wt) Other backpack contents (backpack, ??wt) 1. 1 day’s trail rations 2. sack 3. 10 candles 4. map case 5. 3 pages of parchment 6. ink 7. Inkpen Coins- 18gp, 0sp, 0cp (pouch, ??wt) Etherial stood at the window of Requiem Hall. Today would be his last day within the shelter of the Ivory Brothers. He had been a young elf of 67 when he received the call to join the order of Necromancers called the Ivory Brotherhood. At the time he had only heard the vaguest of rumors about the Brotherhood, they were a Monastic order wizards dedicated to unearthing lost lore by contacting the spirits of the peoples who lived at the time and place that the information was to be gathered. He had learned much from his studies and excelled in the manipulation of positive and negative energies. He stepped away from the window and caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was snow white and kept long and bound in ritual lack cloth bindings. His clothing was the simple black and white robes of a novitiate of the order. His green eyes blazed the color of life in an otherwise pale face. He grabbed his pack and staff and sheathed his dagger, slung the bow over his shoulder and exited the room. He spoke to no one as was tradition among the brethren. Once outside the monastery he strode into the daylight and off into the unknown. Spirit: You get a light warhorse, military saddle, and saddle bags with waterskins and rations to last seven days Moondance Tiny Animal familiar 1 Hit Dice: 1d8 (2 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares), fly 40 ft. (average) Armor Class: 18 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +3 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/–11 Attack: Talons +5 melee (1d4–3) Full Attack: Talons +5 melee (1d4–3) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Low-light vision Saves: Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2 Abilities: Str 4, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 4 Skills: Listen +14, Move Silently +17, Spot +6* Feats: Weapon Finesse Master Class Level Natural Armor Adj. Int Special 1st–2nd +1 6 Alertness, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link Combat Owls swoop quietly down onto prey, attacking with their powerful talons. Skills: Owls have a +8 racial bonus on Listen checks and a +14 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. *They have a +8 racial bonus on Spot checks in areas of shadowy illumination. Master gains a +3 bonus on Spot checks in shadows Category:Moon elves Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers